


You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

by Fangirlinit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlinit/pseuds/Fangirlinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have been apart for a year. They live out their lives in their own cold beds and raise Henry on agreed terms. It is an acceptable way of life, yet more empty and purposeless than before. As they prepare for the Storybrooke Spring Formal each relives that fateful day two years previous. Going down memory lane always has a way of stirring up lost feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized passages are flashbacks.

_You really slipped me a potion_   
_I can't get off of the floor_   
_All this perpetual motion_   
_You gotta give me some more_   
_You gotta give me some more_   
_And if you'll let me stay we'll dance our lives away…_

\- Leo Sayer, “You Make Me Feel Like Dancing”

_***_

“Emma will be there.”

The intent behind such a statement brought Regina’s head up from her lunch plate. It sounded a lot like a trap. “Why would I care if Sheriff Swan is attending?”

Kathryn shrugged, “I just thought you should know, considering the history between you two.”

“And by history you mean…?”

“Regina,” the woman ventured delicately, “you and Emma were together for _two years_. I don’t care how over her you claim to be. Feelings like you two shared don’t disappear so easily.”

“David?”

“Of course.” Kathryn nodded. “He may be with Mary Margaret but I still care for him. After that time away in Boston I was able to come to terms with how our marriage ended. We’ve become good friends now, David and I. There’s no reason why the same can’t happen for you.”

“What happened between Miss Swan and I cannot compare to you and David.”

“You’re absolutely right because David and I were never in love.”

Trap sprung. The distasteful reminder had Regina biting the inside of her cheek with frustration. She rested back in her chair and folded her arms. The stance did not seem to fool her dear friend.

“This seems to be a pattern with you, Regina. On a normal day you two are as civil as… well, about a thousand times more civil than any exes I know of that share a child. You hardly argue with her like you used to and, frankly, that freaks everyone out. It’s like a ceasefire was called the day after the relationship ended and all your feelings for her became sickeningly neutral. But then every time there’s a town event or dance you can’t be within a mile of her. Just mentioning her name sets you on edge.” A finger motioned to stop Regina from interrupting. “I know you Regina. That clenched jaw and stomach clutching thing may fool your constituents but it doesn’t work on me. It is a classic Regina Mills defense mechanism and you know it.” Kathryn took a breath as she witnessed the brunette look down, ashamed at being pegged so easily. The blonde defended, “I thought by informing you of Emma’s appearance tonight it would give you time to prepare.”

Regina threw up her hands innocently. “Prepare for what?”

“That’s a good question. And you have…” Kathryn checked her watch with a raised brown, “…seven hours to decide just what.”

***

_“Regina’s going to be there?!”_

_Mary Margaret winced at the screech. She turned towards the sound and expected to see horror. Instead, what she got was a smile as bright as sunshine. “Yes, she is,” Mary Margaret replied warily._

_Emma’s smile grew wider. Those bright pearly whites were starting to hurt her eyes._

_“Now Emma, I don’t want you to get your hopes up. Remember the last time you tried to impress her?”_

_“Psh.” A hand waved Mary Margaret off. “The smoke was an unforeseen setback.”_

_“Smoke that – from what I saw out my window – was followed by flames. Have you forgotten how angry she was at the state of her kitchen? Have you forgotten the weeks she refused to speak to you and all the bills to her renovation you received? No one needs a crystal chandelier in their kitchen, and yet you paid for it!”_

_Emma shrugged. “Well it looks good. It catches the light when…” She was cut off by a glare._

_“I’m not saying she’s not worth it.” Mary Margaret face twitched a bit at her own words. “But you are trying MUCH too hard. You just need to be yourself. Stop forcing something to happen between you two and let things run their course. If you and Regina are meant to be together it will happen.”_

_Emma worried at her lip in thought. Her boot scuffed the floor, revealing her timidity at such sound logic. “Be myself huh?”_

_“Yes,” Mary Margaret gave a firm nod, “and that does not mean going in jeans and a tank top.”_

***

The formal was to be held at Storybrooke High’s gym. It was the highlight of the season where teenagers experienced their first date and grownups rekindled the flame with past or present loves. It was to be perfect, and for Regina perfect was not nearly enough in her book.

“Sidney, give me a rundown of everyone’s duties this evening.”

“Of course, Mayor Mills. Let’s see here, Mr. Gold will be managing the ticket booth…”

Regina kept an open ear while surveying the setup. It was her responsibility as mayor to oversee the volunteers and uphold the strictest of standards. Every table, punch glass, banner, and streamer was held under her scrutiny. If it wasn’t good enough for her it wouldn’t be born.

“… Sheriff Swan will be on duty for security –“

Brunette hair whipped with a spinning head. “What did you just say?”

“Sheriff Swan is on security detail? Like always, yes?”

Actually, Sidney was mistaken. Sheriff Swan had attended many town events, but never the spring formal and certainly no events that called for dancing. Not for 16 months. Regina swallowed thickly. “Naturally, yes. You may proceed.”

As the mayor and her eager assistant made the rounds the gym came along nicely. Though under hard judgment from their sovereign the volunteers managed to carry out orders and lend each other a hand to ease the reprimands. It wasn’t until the entire gym lights blew out that things went to hell.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Regina muttered. “I am overseeing idiots. What the hell is going on?!”

An erupting chatter cut through the dark gym as people flit about looking for a solution. A few flashlights were found along with a handful of candles. Sidney ran off, hoping to be the first to solve the problem.

Leroy bounded through the double doors of the gym’s entrance and made a bee line for the mayor. “There’s a problem with the fuse box.”

Regina threw up her hands for emphasis. “What a brilliant deduction.” She then cocked her head and glared daggers. “What did you do?”

“Nothin’. What are _you_ doing?”

Hands on hips Regina almost laughed at such a question. “ _I_ am supervising. And how can I possibly do so when you are interrupting me with updates every ten minutes?”

“You asked me to update you every ten minutes,” Leroy pointed out.

“Oh.”

“I could do my job, sister, if you got off my back for more than those ten minutes.”

“I wouldn’t be _on_ your back if it weren’t for your incompetence!”

Leroy walked off snickering. Ten minutes later the lights were returned.

The streamers were under the care and coordination of Ruby who was not feeling particularly confident on a ladder. She was a waitress not a decorator; it was the punch table she should be manning (and spiking). With one hand on the top rung of the ladder she reached with the other to hang the 300th streamer that day. How she got roped into streamer duty was beyond her.

“Miss Lucas!”

“Sweet Jesus!” Ruby cried. Her sweaty hands clamored over the ladder as her legs swung it dangerously to and fro. Her balance was fragile though her question was not. “ _What?!”_

“Those streamers are too low. I want them higher.”

“That. Is. Impossible,” Ruby ground out through clenched teeth. “The ladder doesn’t go that far.”

“Just make it better, please. This spring formal has to be top notch and I will not have droopy pieces of paper-mache for decorations!”

Regina continued her tirade while Ruby was already in the process of ‘making it better’ and mimicking the mayor’s orders under her breath.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I said, ‘This is going to be _so_ perfect!’” sang the waitress.

“Good. I’m glad someone around here carries some enthusiasm.”

“Remind me again why this event has to be top notch? I mean, isn’t that a given?” When we have you as mayor, Ruby finished with a thought.

“It just does.”

“Uh-huh.” Ruby grunted with the end of a banner. “That all?”

The mayor looked to the floor as if it held the answer. She didn’t even notice how fiercely her hands were being wrung. Was that all? Regina pondered.

“Archie!”

The passing doctor screeched to a halt, his eyes wide with terror at the demon the volunteers had been a victim of. “Yes, Mayor Mills?”

She paused a moment and then shouted, “Help her!”

He followed the direction of the outstretched arm and scurried forward. When Regina was out of range he whispered, “What has gotten into her?”

“You’re the shrink.” Ruby shrugged. “You tell me.”

A grin suddenly formed as it occurred to Archie that it didn’t take a psychologist to explain Regina’s more irate than normal attitude. He steadied the trembling ladder and hoped to god things ran smoothly for the mayor tonight. For all their sakes.

“Miss Boyd! Scrub that floor harder. I want it gleaming!”

***

_“She likes to dance, you know. Every Christmas since I could walk she forces me to do a waltz with her.” Henry chuckled then. “And whenever she thinks I’m not there I see her dancing in the kitchen with her iPod. Hey, you should ask her.”_

_Emma’s brows scrunched together. “Ask Regina what?”_

_“To dance, duh.”_

_“Oh, kid,” Emma shook her head gravely, “I don’t think I’m ready for that kind of rejection.”_

_“If you ask her nicely she can’t refuse.”_

_“What makes you think I wouldn’t be nice about it?”_

_Henry gave her a look that was without a doubt inherited from his adoptive mother._

_“I think I’m just going to hang out here.” Slouching against the punch table she drummed her fingers against her thigh. Ruby waved to them from her place next to Gold at the ticket booth and Emma returned with a wave and a half-hearted grin. “In fact, this is kind of a nice spot. I have a good view of the dance floor in case I need to break up any fights. I can even serve some punch.” She tried to fake it as much as humanly possible._

_“Emma, are you okay?”_

_“Uh-huh. Why?”_

_“I know you like mom.” There was a blur as the sheriff’s head whipped around to reveal a dropped jaw. “And it’s kind of hard to deny it when you’ve been following her around like a puppy for the past two months. That stunt you pulled in her kitchen –“_

_“My god!” she groaned and threw up her hands. “Why is everyone getting on my case about that? So what if I scorched a few things? That’s the risk you take with Bananas Foster!”_

_“Scorched a few…?” Henry shook his head and got back to the pressing issue at hand. “Emma, the point is you’ve been trying really hard to make mom notice you. Now when there is a perfect opportunity – one that does not involve fire – you give up. Why?”_

_“Mary Margaret thinks I should be myself.”_

_“How is asking my mom to dance not being yourself? Or is it that you don’t want to dance with her?”_

_A petulant dress heel stomped the floor. “Of course I want to dance with her!”_

_Henry smiled proudly as the realization passed over his mother’s face. He then took his leave._

***

When Emma was notified (or rather, warned) that Regina would be attending Storybrooke’s Spring Formal she took it in stride. The news did not surprise for Regina was the mayor; it was her duty to attend these things and although it was customary for the sheriff to be there as well Emma had neglected the past two spring formals in favor of kicking it back with her old pals Ben and Jerry.

“Omm, yeah?” Emma noted around a mouthful of Fruit Loops.

Mary Margaret took a careful sip from her tea before setting it down. “Yes.” It was like déjà vu only this Emma two years later was not responding with as much enthusiasm. But the spring formal following their breakup when Emma was informed of the mayor’s attendance she remained scarily impassive.

“And you think I should go.”

“Well…” the teacher closed her mouth and frowned. “I don’t think you should spend the evening alone eating tubs of ice cream and watching reruns of Battlestar Galactica,” she pointed out.

“… and feeling sorry for myself,” Emma finished with an arched brow.

Mary Margaret gasped, “I didn’t say that!”

“Don’t have to.” Emma cocked her head at her blushing roommate. “In fact, there’s no reason to rehash the same old lecture you give me this time of year.”

“I _don’t_ lecture.“

“You’re a teacher, Mary Margaret, so yes you are an expert in the act of lecturing.” Emma pushed her cereal bowl away and folded her arms on the breakfast bar. “There’s no need to lecture because… I’ve decided to go to the spring formal.”

“Oh. Really? You have?”

“I’m just thinking… maybe it’s time for me to move on. Get back in that saddle or whatever.”

“And Regina being there doesn’t bother you?”

“Regina and I know how to be around each other.” Emma shrugged. “I think we can act like mature adults.”

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes. “You seem pretty sure of that statement.”

Emma slumped back in her stool, rolling her own eyes. “It’s time to get my life back in order. As sheriff I should be there to arrest Leroy for public intoxication most likely.” Drumming her fingers on the counter Emma bit the inside of her cheek while grinding out, “And as a woman I should be there to have… fun.”

“Hmm, well I’m really glad you said that. A party will do you good. We all just want you to find your happy ending.”

“Yeah,” Emma mumbled, eyes downcast for the first time that day, “sure thing.”

Mary Margaret’s gaze followed Emma to her bedroom. From the blonde’s reasoning it was evident that she wanted to have some fun again. However, it was just as clear from her pained expression when it was said that there was no reason to have fun if Regina wasn’t by her side.

When the door closed Mary Margaret tiptoed to her phone and immediately dialed Kathryn who was to have lunch with Regina that day.

***

_“Hey mom.”_

_“Henry,” Regina grinned sweetly as he stood beside her. At 15 Henry Mills was reaching the same height as his adoptive mother. Tall, lanky, and healthy, he had yet to escape that awkward stage of height and still changing voice. “How are you enjoying the event?”_

_“It’s alright. A girl from my class asked me to dance.”_

_“That’s very nice, dear.” Regina put an arm around his shoulder and led him away from suspecting ears. Leaning in, her voice dropped several decibels. “What is her name?”_

_Henry knew that tone and decided to tread carefully. If he knew Regina at all, his potential girlfriend would have much to fear from this ferocious protectress he called Mom. There would be no qualms about clocking this girl’s movements and burning her reputation if it called for that. He chuckled nervously and said, “Nice try, but you have nothing to worry about. She wasn’t that great of a dancer anyway.” Which wasn’t entirely true but Regina didn’t have to know._

_Henry saw his mother nod and fold back in on herself. He had never seen her so… not herself. With arms crossed and eyes darting left and right Regina was clearly not comfortable in such a joyous scene. While everyone else was bobbing to the music and chatting animatedly with each other there was their all-powerful mayor shrinking in a corner and getting smaller by the minute._

_After taking a gulp from his punch cup he turned to his mother. “Hey, have you seen Emma?”_

_“No, dear.” She frowned and raised a brow at her son. “Why, did she set fire to something?” The boy’s shaking head did not ease her anxiety. “Has she fallen down the stairs?”_

_Though a valid question Henry chuckled and replied, “No.”_

_“Then why is it imperative that you know where Miss Swan is?”_

_He shrugged. “No special reason.”_

_“Well she is supposed to be on security detail.” She sighed a few times as she scanned the crowd. The thought of the sheriff shirking her duties turned her mood black. Being left to fend for herself during this event was a new low for the blonde. “If she has not shown up by now then so help me…”_

_Henry watched his mother stalk off mumbling something about termination – or decapitation, one of the two. The punch drinking guests made a wide berth for her as she went in search for the poor, unsuspecting sheriff who was just on the opposite side of the gym._

***

Emma slumped before her closet. Somehow she felt more helpless than when she started this an hour ago. Finding the appropriate outfit seemed to be taking decades. Emma wanted to look good, but be taken seriously at the same time. A dress would say, ‘I have high expectations about tonight.’ Dress pants spoke, ‘I want to go home with you but I don’t want to seem desperate.’ Heels are straight forward, they just say, ‘Fuck me.’ And although deep down she wants to strut up to Regina in heels and a thigh-high dress, there really was no way _that_ would end the way she would like.

Then just when a break from this tiring ritual was in order god answered her prayer. Or Ruby.

 _“Emma!”_ squawked Ruby from the other line causing the blonde to pull the phone away from her ear. _“Emma you have to do something! This is a nightmare – SHE is a nightmare!”_

“Slow down, Rubes. Use your words without exclamation.”

_“It’s HER.”_

Emma squeezed the bridge of her nose and sat heavily on her bed. She knew full well who the identity of the ‘her’ Ruby was speaking of. “What awful thing has she done now?”

_“She’s ordering us around like we’re her servants. This spring formal has to be perfect she says, but what good is a perfectly decked gym if there are no happy people to fill it with? She’s miserable, Emma, and by default everyone around her has to be as well. It’s inhumane.”_

“And I guess the only one to blame for that is me,” Emma mumbled as it wasn’t the first time people held her responsible for the mayor’s crabby state and vice versa.

 _“Did I say that?”_ Ruby second guessed herself and then slapping her forehead when she realized it came out over the phone and not in her head. _“I mean, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. You could never be held accountable for the crap Regina puts on people. It’s just that her stick is up there further than usual today and in the past I could always come to you about it. You’ve always had a sympathetic, if biased, ear when it came to how a total bitch she can be.”_

“Ruby, that’s not a very nice thing to say about the woman who offered you a job.”

_“She only did that because I’m your best friend. God forbid if the friend of the love of her life was unemployed and homeless.”_

The only response Ruby got was the faint sound of a bed creaking.

_“Good thing Granny forgave me. Threatening to quit the diner was not my brightest idea yet. And by the way I’m still okay with my decision to stick with it. In case you cared at all.”_

“Of course I care! Eh,” Emma clutched her forehead, searching for an excuse, “Ruby, I’ve been under a lot of pressure at work lately. I’m sorry we haven’t hung out but that has nothing to do with me not wanting to. It’s just been insane the past couple of weeks.”

 _“Emma,”_ Ruby stated firmly, _“It’s been insane ever since you and the mayor split up. How can you not see that? You mope about day and night. Whenever I invite you for a girls night out some sorry excuse gets in the way, and whenever you do got out it’s to work. Emma that is all you do now: work, eat, and sleep. It’s killing me to see you like that, especially when we all know the reason for that is a lack of some lady lovin’.”_

“I’m not doing this again with you. There is nothing between Regina and I anymore, nothing but Henry and I’m trying not to screw _that_ up, too.” Actually her relationship with her now 18-year-old son had gone past fragile and straight to disarray. Just like when she first showed up in Storybrooke Henry had been favoring Emma and snubbing Regina, but when Emma refused to play that game again he transitioned to a classic teenage tantrum (in essence, blaming them for every problem in the history of the world). This ordeal had been going on since the breakup and was persistently going strong. Sixteen months of acting out and Emma was starting to feel sorry for the ten years Regina had to put up with this crap.

 _“Listen,”_ Ruby started, _“I know you and Regina have been dealing with some Henry issues. It sucks that you lost those first ten years and it doesn’t make it any easier when he’s acting like a brat who can’t handle his parents’ break up. I get it, Emma, but you have to take care of yourself too. You deserve to be happy.”_

“I know that’s why I’m going to this spring formal.”

_“Oh. Really?”_

The reaction was verbatim what Emma received from Mary Margaret. It pissed Emma off. For months people went out of their way to inform her of how miserable her life has been. They expect her to realize this and make changes, but when she finally did take that step they all act shocked as if she wasn’t capable of it. “Yeah,” Emma said with more nerve than before, “I will be there and I’ll be damned if some mayor with a bad attitude gets me down.”

 _“That’s my girl!”_ cheered Ruby. _“Now tell me, what are you going to wear? Details!”_

***

_“Care to dance?”_

_It wasn’t the question but the sound of the woman’s voice that made Regina stop her rampage and whip around. “Where have you been?! I’ve been looking all over! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! How could you?!”_

_Emma held her hands up in surrender but didn’t back away. “I’ve been here since seven. When I’m supposed to show up.” She looked Regina over. In a black wraparound dress and stylish heels she could have passed for stunningly beautiful if it weren’t for her strained posture and crazy eyes (though to Emma she was still stunningly beautiful). It was obvious that the mayor could hold her own in a meeting but when it came to social events or anything that vaguely resembled fun Madame Mayor was more than a little unhinged._

_Dropping arms and taking a step forward Emma’s heart beat a little faster. She offered a hand. “Dance?”_

_Regina looked from the hand to the wickedly adorable smile and seemed to develop spontaneous short-term memory loss. All thoughts of termination or decapitation fizzled into the atmosphere. “As long as the boots stay at home,” she said, lifting her chin. “I know you have a way of treading on people’s toes.”_

_“That’s got to be a figure of speech, but I’m just too distracted by how pretty you look to care.”_

_“Buttering me up before my foot gets impaled?”_

_“Just shut up and dance with me, Regina.”_

_Regina took the hand that led them to a shaded corner of the dance floor. “Afraid people will talk?”_

_They stood a few awkward feet before one another. “No,” Emma replied and then looked at the floor. There were no pockets for her hands to hide so she settled for hips. “This kind of dancing is not my forte.”_

_Regina’s face lit up in practiced astonishment, “Forte? That is quite a big word, Sheriff. Do you know what it means, too?”_

_“Of course, it means I can actually excel at something.”_

_“And what is your forte, dear?”_

_Emma haughtily replied, “Oh I don’t think you could handle my kind of dancing.”_

_“Try me.”_

_“Well, uh, it involves a lot of... contact?” Emma froze when the other body pressed to hers, “and some rubbing in certain, uhmm, areas?”_

_The question/statement was punctuated by a hip grinding into Emma’s. A sly grinned Regina looped her arms around the sheriff’s neck to pull them closer. The meager distance separating them sparked with energy, daring them to close the space. Their own hot breath washing over one another and further igniting the spark. They swayed to James Taylor’s_ How Sweet It Is _– or rather Regina swayed and Emma shifted from heel to heel like a lazy penguin._

 _At the new beat of a tune Regina’s smooth sway turned seductive hustle to Leo Sayer’s_ You Make Me Feel Like Dancing _. Hearts raced faster than the beat of the music as an ass bumped into Emma. Buzzing from head to toe with anticipation the sheriff did what any living thing with a pulse would do and grasped the gyrating waist to her. “This-“ the husky word was cleared with a cough “-This really isn’t appropriate,” Emma found herself whispering._

_“Mm-hm.” Regina didn’t stop. Eyes closed, her hands reached behind and felt the overheated penguin._

_“Wh-what I mean is the music isn’t ri-HAAAHAA-ight.”_

_The Madame Mayor turned and removed her hand from the sheriff’s inner thigh to steady the teetering form. “Those shoes you’re wearing are a hazard.”_

_Emma blew a strand of hair from her vision. Their closeness never ceased to slow down her heart rate and she found herself breathless in this little bubble. Brown eyes continued to hold her gaze until Emma realized the mayor had said something. “Huh?”_

_“Those shoes,” Regina said through clenched teeth, “are dangerous.”_

_“Oh. I haven’t worn them in ages. They cut a little into my heel and my toes feel squished, but I’m alright.”_

_“I am not.”_

_Emma looked down at the heel that was firmly implanted in flesh. Thank god there was no blood otherwise Regina would have the responsibility of catching a fainting blonde. “Shit! I am so sorry! Fuck, I told you I wasn’t good at this!”_

_“Will you keep your voice down? This is a family friendly event, so stop your cursing. You’ll scare the children.”_

_“Just give me a break.” Emma’s eyes darted to her surroundings. No one seemed disturbed by the costly misstep. “This is so not my scene.”_

_“Yet you were the one who asked me to dance. You would have been better off just offering to stab me!” the brunette hissed._

_“Hey, don’t put this on me! You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to this.”_

_Regina held Emma’s eyes for a moment, shifting her gaze from one green iris to the other. It was such a careful study as if the scrutiny alone could pass for worship. Her expression softening slightly (just slightly). “Yes,” she whispered, holding the sheriff a bit closer, “I did.”_

***

Dancing – as it was discovered in the early days of their relationship – was actually something that Emma and Regina excelled at. Once those heels were thrown off Emma became the center of everyone’s attention, strutting her assets and twirling with abandon. Regina would have been jealous of so many eyes on her girl, yet Emma always danced for Regina and Regina alone. When it was clear the two women’s love gaze couldn’t be severed the audience left them to their little dancing bubble. And when they came together moving to the melody hand in hand their hearts stirred as one. Their dancing became a way of displaying their love for one another (though not the _best_ way because nothing could top their nightly routine).

A finger taped at her hip while Regina roamed her expansive walk-in closet. She didn’t know why this was taking so long. She hadn’t needed to go through this ritual in quite some time. It had been ages since she had to prepare for a date, though, why the word ‘date’ came to mind further boggled the mayor. Unconsciously pulling a lip between her teeth Regina thought back to those dates.

She thought of all the clubs and bars and private alleyways they had danced in, the fire in Emma’s eyes when they salsaed at Fiesta Mexicana Night, how a hand cupped behind her head as they moved back to front during their favorite song, _Sway_ (the Dean Martin version). And god, how Regina remembered when they ‘got down’ at David and Mary Margaret’s wedding reception; the pair turned heads that night and Regina was even sure Mother Superior was gawking with rosy cheeks at the way her and Emma rubbed in sync.

There was a racket as a hanger hit the wall and dropped to the floor. The slinky red wine number previously attached lay in a rumpled puddle, an unwelcome reminder of the last time it was put on by Regina and stripped off by Emma. A hand swiped quickly under her eyes.

This process was repeated several times. Either the outfit was too much or not enough for the puzzled mayor. Those that didn’t make the cut were thrown aside while the lucky ones remained to be chosen. After an hour of impatient sighs and flying hangers half of the closet was accumulating in a pile on the floor.

It never looked so chaotic, Regina’s closet and her heart.

***

_“What the hell was that?!”_

_Her hand went to the mouth guilty of a most inconceivable act. Regina shook her head and burned red with embarrassment. “I was just – I wanted to…” The dumbstruck look she was getting suddenly ignited offense. “You know exactly what I was doing!”_

_“Those signals of yours are truly fucked up, lady. You yell at me one minute and then cop a feel the next? Drag me into the alley to talk about work and then kiss me? How am I supposed to interpret that? Are you bipolar or something?”_

_“If I am bipolar than you are delusional!” growled the brunette. “You seem to imagine some kind of thing between us…” Regina stopped waving about her arms, at a loss for how to finish that sentence. She changed track. “How dare you call me crazy. That is not something to joke about. There are real people in the world who have very real conditions!”_

_“Sorry, I must have misplaced my latest issue of Physician’s Weekly.”_

_“And stop taking everything I say and turning it against me. I had one moment of weakness and it is thrown in my face as if I’m incapable of reading another human being’s feelings.” Regina shook her fists in frustration. She glared at the blonde and stated roughly, “I HATE it when you do that.”_

_Emma frowned, thinking maybe this woman indeed suffered from a mood disorder. “Then I guess I’ll hold my diagnosis after she finishes her seventh train of thought.”_

_Further down the alley a bartender on his break leaned against the brick wall. Just as he was lighting up there was a scream of, “Arghh!!” and then the echo of trash cans and cardboard boxes tumbling against the asphalt. Taking the cigarette from his lips he peered down the lane. “Ow!” There was more rolling metal and grunting until the scuffle made way for silence. Dead silence. The bartender fumbled for his cell and prepared to dial 9-1-1, but then something made him stop. He turned his ear to the tell-tale sound of breathy gasps and smacking lips._

_Shaking his head he muttered, “Young love.”_

***

Regina was five minutes from her destination and she was convinced she wouldn’t make it. Her hands suddenly turn the wheel sharply while her foot pumped the break. The Mercedes came to a grinding halt near the sidewalk. Still possessing a vice grip on the wheel she took a deep breath and let it out. Gaining some semblance of a normal pulse she exited her car.

“Wait!” called Regina. She scrambled up the diner’s walkway to stop Granny from locking up. “Wait,” she breathed out.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck, Mayor. I’m closing up early for the spring formal.”

A hand gestured to stop. “Please,” Regina said gently, more gently than she had ever pleaded with this woman or anyone else. “One drink that is all I am asking.”

Keys jingled in the old woman’s hand. Granny looked over her glasses at the desperate customer begging for alcohol. It didn’t take a fortune teller to see that’s exactly the kind of drink the woman needed. “Alright,” she conceded, “but only because you’ve been more irate than normal today. Or so I hear.”

If Regina’s nerves were not so bound up she would have given Granny the verbal beat down of the century for that comment. Drink first. Beat down later.

Granny unlocked the door and before the bell could give out its resonant chime Regina was already halfway through the diner. A glass tumbler clinked down on the bar as Regina sat in her favorite seat. “It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday,” Granny observed. She dropped ice cubes in and poured clear liquid over it. “What’s a single woman like yourself doing here?”

Regina let out a chuckle and decided to humor the old woman. “It’s funny, I thought you would say ‘What is a mayor like yourself doing here?’”

“What? Are you not a single woman making love to a tonic and gin right now?” Granny shrugged. “You are many things, Miss Mills, in addition to being the mayor of this town.”

And it just so happened that ‘single’ was not one of those things Regina wanted to be. Or that could be the alcohol talking. She tipped half the tumbler’s contents down her throat while the perfect balance of bitter and sweet tickled her taste buds. Granny always could offer up a superb drink when it was called for. It had been too long since she had tasted anything stronger than her own apple cider. Regina sank into her favorite seat and reveled in the warmth filling her belly.

“My granddaughter says Sheriff Swan will be showing up tonight.” Granny waited for a response however malicious it might be, but got nothing. Regina stared unblinking into her glass and rotated it with careful fingers. “If I’m not mistaken that could be taken as a sign. She might very well want you back.”

“What makes you say that?” Regina said without a trace of emotion. The perfect calculated move to a statement that made knots in her stomach.  

“The Storybrooke Spring Formal, that’s where it all started, am I right? Ever since about a year ago Emma has stopped going to every spring, summer, fall, and winter formal… until now.” Granny paused to let the mayor put the pieces together. She gave the espresso machine an extra clean down and turned back to the bar. Her brunette customer was hunched over with her knuckles whitening from the death grip around her glass, probably to hide the tremors. There was a quiet gasp followed by heaving shoulders and Granny realized the woman was brimming with tears. Whether they were happy or sad tears didn’t stop Granny’s heart from tugging for the woman.

“It’ll all work itself out. You two crazy kids have it bad for each other.” Regina gave her a questioning look to which Granny smirked and added, “Emma was here not two hours ago in that exact seat, nursing that same drink, and giving me those same responses. All while giving me that same look you’re wearing now.”

Regina straightened and shot back, “I am giving you no such look.”

“Honey, you may be a hot shot politician that eats hypocrisy for breakfast, but you can’t fool this old braud. I’ve raise four daughters, all of whom came home one night or another with that look of love in their eyes.”

There was an offensive huff before Regina sagged back. Between the alcohol and the stressful day of decision making she was all out of snippy remarks. She sniffed and took a sip of her drink.

Granny raised a brow and gestured to the glass. “You really need that courage, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.”

***

_“Regina?”_

_“Mm, yeah?”_

_“I feel wet.”_

_The brunette chuckled into the ear and responded, “Oh, Miss Swan, I thought you would be that kind of talker.”_

_“No, I mean…” Emma shifted under the other woman’s weight. “I think I’m lying in something.” She reached behind to the garbage pillow that had broken her fall in their tousle. Her hand came away sticky and…_

_Regina was shoved back as Emma leapt off the trash. There in the caste of the sheriff’s body was a congealed puddle of alfredo sauce (probably originating from some kid’s leftovers at the Italian restaurant across the way). There was a sudden outburst of laughing._

_“What are you - ?” Emma was cut off by the sight of Mayor Mills stifling her outburst with a hand. The highly amused brown eyes were beholding the tail of Emma’s jacket. Twisting her neck under her arm Emma strained to catch what was so funny. “The hell?” Or what was not so fucking funny. “Ugh! Get it off! Get it off!”_

_Regina’s laughter only grew louder as the blonde whirled in circles, clawing off the stained material from her body. The alfredo infused leather was flown towards the garbage. Emma could almost hear the squeal of pain the jacket made when it landed._

_“That was my only formal jacket.”_

_“Can any of your jackets be considered formal?”_

_“You’re just getting back at me for stepping on your foot!”_

_“I guess we’re even now.”_

_A sniffle and then a tearful gasp._

_“I’ll get you another one, dear.”_

_“Promise?” Emma asked, still viewing the crime scene._

_Regina held the woman’s shoulders and kissed a cheek. “Promise.”_

_They held a moment of silence for the brown, leather fatality._

***

Mary Margaret paused in the kitchen to look over the blonde who descended from the stairway. “Oh.”

“Oh what?”

“Emma don’t you think you should be wearing something a bit more formal? It is a dance after all.”

Emma halted and eyed the sheriff issued wind jacket covering her outfit. Gloomy eyed she shot back, “I don’t do formal.”

***

How did it all fall apart? What was the catalyst that resulted in its decay?

Like with many breakups there was no one factor. They both had issues and all of them tended to stem from their opposing personalities and loveless past relationships. They constantly got on each other’s case about work and frequently accused one another on their process at getting results (Emma, the “shortcut Sheriff” versus Regina, the “meticulous Mayor”). One thing they always did well together (besides sex) was raising their son. That is, before the split. Henry had taken their breakup hard and was only making it harder for his moms to remain a united parental front.

Emma and Regina had lost sight of what made them so compatible. They constantly fixated on their faults. They fought because they did not foresee it. They didn’t think a loving relationship would be this way and failed to expect how much effort it took to hold things together. It’s ironic, what usually triggered arguments were their arguing and their inability to stop. The memory of their journey seemed to fade while they brooded at their destination. Once the pursing and the attention seeking ended and when there didn’t seem a point to flirt or make grand gestures of affection the road seemed to come to a complete stop. There was no next chapter, no new passage in their relationship. So they argued.

At one point it became too much, too hard. For once in a long time they actually agreed on a decision, the decision that just happened to be the end of their relationship.

***

It was as if Storybrooke’s mayor and sheriff were trying their very best to look the least dressed up.

“Those jeans look very…” David stared at the frayed and holey jeans, “… enchanting.”

“And comfortable,” affirmed the sheriff, patting her thigh for emphasis.

He nodded with a mixture of pity and concern. “Right.”

On the other side of the gym-turned-ballroom Leroy was leering through his punch glass. The object of his sights: a lady in faded slacks and a rumpled turtleneck. “Going for untamed this year I see, Madame Mayor Mills.”

Not quite liquored up enough to deck Leroy, Regina stamped her foot at him and ran off to find another hiding place.

While the mayor was searching for the perfect corner the sheriff was walking the outskirts of the dance floor. Songs that once would have got her foot tapping did nothing to affect Emma’s sense of fun. It all was a bad memory, the disco beats and romantic serenades. Every so often she would look up from her fixed stare with the floor. The joyful smiles seemed to offend Emma as her gaze shifted from couple to couple. It was curious that something as simple as music could make these people move in ways they never had. Emma shifted uncomfortably as she watched Granny bumping into Leroy in a not-so-subtle way while Belle and Ruby seemed to be doing more touching than dancing.

Emma stuffed her hands into her jeans and leaned against the gym wall. Regina wasn’t in sight. Not that it mattered. Emma could care less where the woman was or who was dancing with her. Her jaw clenched and suddenly she found herself wondering if it were true, or even possible. Just the thought of some guy rubbing up to her girl, or Regina wrapping arms around someone else’s neck practically blew Emma’s fuse. Not to mention that thing she did, when the mayor would rest her head on Emma’s shoulder after they had been dancing for an hour straight. Emma could almost curl up into a ball and cry at how good that felt, to be so overheated from dancing yet seeking such comfort in holding that beautiful woman and moving them in slow circles. Regina would burrow into her neck, peppering kisses and whispering words that shot heat straight to Emma’s core; words of what she wanted to do when they got home… promises to fulfill every single one of her fantasies…. the ‘I love yous’ and ‘dears.’

Emma shook her head to snap herself out of the jealous state. Regina wasn’t her girl anymore. She hadn’t been her girl for 16 months. Why the hell should it matter if Regina danced with someone else? The ache beneath Emma’s breast seemed to answer that question.

Emma felt her feet moving. She passed the fruit punch table, the ticket booth, she even crossed the threshold separating the loiterers from the dancers. She felt drawn to the spot. It couldn’t be explained, it couldn’t be analyzed, but there was something special about it. She was supposed to be there. Emma halted at the center of the dance floor and took in her surroundings. A dancing couple moved out of her line of sight and there she was.

Regina’s breath caught in her throat as soon as the sheriff came into view. There were a dozen other people on the floor but there was no question; Emma was staring at her. Regina could hear her blood pumping in her ears as she closed the distance. Gently pushing away the dancers blocking her path she held those green eyes the whole time. No one had ever looked at her like Emma did. No one actually stared like that, stared as if they were looking into her soul. It was absurd, really, how at a loss of words Regina was under that gaze.

They reached the point where there were only a few feet separating them. The point of no return. A new song started, one which the two women were familiar with.

_You've got a cute way of talking  
You got the better of me _

“Hey.”

Her heart skipped at the one word. “Hello.”

Emma’s lips parted and then closed into a thin line. She swallowed. Her brows went up and she finally asked, “You wanna dance?”

_Just snap your fingers and I'm walking  
Like a dog hanging on your lead _

A smile formed slowly and she raised a brow of her own. “As long as the boots stay at home.”

_I'm in a spin you know  
Shaking on string you know…_

_***_

“I didn’t think it would actually work.”

“Oh Mary Margaret have a little faith.”

The teacher waved a hand at the dance floor. “One song can’t bring those two together.”

“Sometimes love just needs a push,” Kathryn said with a shrug. The Leo Sayer album tapped against her chin in time with the beat. “In this circumstance: one little song.”

The two conspirators watched their dear friends dance. Emma twirled a laughing Regina, their fingers teasing each other from above as the brunette made circles. It would seem all of the town made way for this dancing couple and breathed a sigh of relief at the bright smiles on their faces.

“We should have done this a long time ago,” Mary Margaret noted.

Kathryn nodded as the mayor intertwined fingers with the sheriff and shimmied closer. The song was reaching its peak and everyone, not just the blonde and brunette, seemed to be getting their boogie on. Even Henry and his mystery date were bumping hips.

Kathryn chuckled at her timid friend and grabbed the woman’s hand. “Come on let’s make use of a good song!”

Mary Margaret bit her lip and allowed to be dragged onto the dance floor. She found the lyrics catchy, and soon joined the rest of Storybrooke in shaking their groove thing.

***

_They arrived at Emma’s front door, or rather, ON her front door. The thing about farewell kisses is they are a bitch to end. For Emma and Regina a hand squeeze turned to an innocent hug and an innocent hug developed into one hell of a kiss. Though there was no music but the erratic ticking of a hallway furnace the two women slow danced in one another’s arms as their lips worked._

_“I never imagined us dancing like this. Do you think it will always be this way?” Emma whispered on the brunette’s lips._

_Regina smiled and turned their bodies to the absence of music. “I don’t think I could ever stop dancing with you, Emma Swan."_


End file.
